The On-Going Pages of Rhyssa's Diary
Olaesta 23rd, 5111 Day of the Huntress I don't even know where to begin. For a quiet day, its been remarkably busy.... I knew myself to be rapidly nearing the final break through to finally summoning a demon... And I honestly thought that maybe the events of last night... well... let's start with the beginning. I was freeing zombies from their torture, when suddenly my vision blurred. I found myself far away... floating... over what I assume was Roska-Tor. I only assume so because of the descriptions I've heard. For a brief moment I thought for sure... the Book... Despana's book... the beginning of all this... but that's silly... isn't it? Surely its just a sign that I'm ready to pierce the veil and call forth those that lie beyond. Or perhaps not. I tried for my first... and while, granted, it wasn't a horrible failure... meaning that I lived... it was not a success either. I left with a bruised arm and a bit of a headache. I'll just try again... nightly... until I either fail or kill myself. Surely the pratice will help. I can't possibly imagine that such a treasure as the Book of Tormtor would reveal itself to me. Olaesta 18th, 5111 Volnes Today seems to be a day full of reveals... The Knight... has apparently managed to disgrace himself in not only his eyes, but likely the eyes of the Empire as well. I can't say it makes me find him less attractive... for some reason the feeling of kinship I feel for him only grew as he told his tale. In the end he did what was right, and unlike myself, is left utterly with out home. I at least have Master's estates waiting for me in my eventual return. Eddic... apparently noticed my feeling, granted perhaps a small part of me was attempting to use them in an effort to arouse some jealousy in him, to see how much he might care. A dangerous and childish game I know, but it seems with a man as him I'm either going to have to demand the answers, or sit it up so he feels compelled to tell me, sharing of his own free will seems unlikely. However, it did work. After the story was finished, and the sad Knight parted... Eddic and I had a revealing conversation. I wonder if he knows how much I crave feeling close to someone, it was never an issue before... but it seemed he opened the door for it, and now I want to be, very close to someone. I imagine closer than he'd feel comfortable, even if I had the years left he does. He did open up to me somewhat however. In his room, he has a box, and in this box, is a very strange stone. It obviously radiates some power as the box reacts when touched, and the stone itself... he said it spoke to him, and I could easily see that. Granted it wouldn't need to speak to me for me to want to examine it. The runes upon the stone seem so... interesting? Enchanting? I don't know. Its likely just the thirst for knowledge calling to me, I wish so much to read them. Perhaps if I could unravel the magic, he would feel more comfortable with what I am... there is so much to do yet in my short life. Olaesta 17th, 5111 Restday I'm still... so... Oh the way I feel is just... I haven't felt this way in months. Not since Eddic became so distracted. The Knight does seem to know just how to get a woman's blood running. I would love to experience... though I can't. I did promise Eddic. But at least I get the enjoyment of the Chase, even if I'm left with the frustration afterwards. Patience I'm told is a virtue, maybe, eventually, he'll return, and perhaps open up and share some of what it is going on, I suppose until then I'll just have to satisfy myself with what little I can get. Olaesta 14th, 5111 Niiman Oh gods I could just... swoon, and I haven't done that in years. Tonight I met a Knight, the first I've seen since leaving Tamzyrr. Well, the first to be what I've grown up considering a Knight. I'm sure the other races grant their varying sorts of Knighthood... but really, there is no Knight like a Knight of the Empire. He's tall, dark haired, a little damaged along his arm... but an amazingly beautiful speciman of human. His very being makes me long for the nights of strolling through the garden, flirting and... seducing... the game of cat and mouse... or in the best situations, cat and cat. Granted, there was always more politics than anything else involved... you had to know just who to let go so far... and who to let see you doing it. Though, this time it was merely for the enjoyment of... well, he's handsome. There's something about him that I just... perhaps he just reminds me of home so much. He has obviously talented hands however... the way he re-worked my staff was just absolutely perfect. He makes a wonderfully attentive audience... it makes me wonder what else he'd be good at. Olaesta 11th, 5111 Volnes A halfling ship has docked here in Landing... Pirates apparently. The little people are... odd to say the least, if I was wearing a dress I might be concerned that they males of the race might be trying to look up it. Strangely I've never been so glad to wear pants. Their wares are very enjoyable, and I'll likely end up buying more than I should before its all said and done. The highlight of the evening, however, was the lovely ring Eddic gave me. One of the little people apparently set up a little tent of some sort, and was peddling them... its a solid metal band cradling another. You can hear one metal tease over the other as it spins... and every so often... it whispers to me. Its... a wonderful way to know he thinks of me. I know he cares... I just worry. Charlatos 29th, 5111 Tilamaires Well. I don't know where I begin, it was an interesting, and ulitimately frustrating, night to be sure. After a normal evening, Eddic and I were walking, its a quiet night, perhaps a bit chilly. For a moment things seemed peaceful, and then a breeze came up suddenly, carrying a green fog, swirling past as we stood there. Quickly, I began preparing a spell that would, hopefully, knock over anything that appeared, and for a brief moment the ground was obscured then as the fog faded it left in its wake a single box. Releasing the prepared magic, I could help but wonder what was in the box, picking it up and shaking it to see if I could hear what might be inside. It was disappointingly silent. Now naturally I wanted to get it open, but I couldn't do it myself... Eddic seemed... dubious... about the prospect of opening it, but eventually I won out. A quick flick of his pick and the box was unlocked... unfortunately unleashing a number of large snakes. Quickly I again chanted the spell to release waves of energy, knocking some to the ground as they killed the other occupier of the park. Eddic's blades whirled as I prepared another spell, twisting the mana to cause harm to each snake in turn... and soon they lay dead. Quickly I ran off to find someone to help the dead woman... and by the time I'd returned, Eddic had removed whatever the contents of the box had been, and to my great frustration wouldn't even speak of them to me. The man seems intent on keeping me out of whatever part of his life this is, and really, it feels like most of his life at all. Charlatos 23rd, 5111 Leyan Alright. Tonight has me confused, and if I confess it, somewhat hurt. This evening a group of Minotaur led by the Champion of V'tull attempted to storm our gates. We held them off somewhat well. Eddic and I held the west gate as best as we could, until I died of course. Thankfully, it was after he left me, I hate it when he becomes upset that he was unable to protect me. Something awful must have happened to someone he cares about if he becomes so upset... I just wish he'd talk about it... of course this isn't nearly the end of the evening. After the invasion ended the Elven couple Myriamie and Taeghan took to the lair of the Minotaurs, apparently finding a mangled corpse there. They and the Sylvan Elf Nilandia returned it to town to be buried... of course for some reason their first thought was to bury the body at Ronan's Shrine. Why they'd think Ronan would want a body in his Shrine, or near it for that matter, I'm unsure, especially when we have a perfectly good graveyard here in town near the Temple. I even told them so as they were looking for a place to bury him, it just goes to show another example of the people here ignoring a perfectly intelligent suggestion... At any rate. The body was buried, and obviously the event effected Eddic deeply... unfortunately he just refuses to talk about anything so all I can do is sit and guess. I'm rather severely beginning to wonder if he has second thoughts about our... time together. I don't know if its me, or just the demons of his past, or a combination, but it drives me crazy he won't even begin discussing it. I feel... so... much for him, I just don't... I don't know. I've never really opened up to someone like I have to him, perhaps its just my fear of having it turn out badly that causes me to worry. I'll give him time. Charlatos 22nd, 5111 Tilamaires Success! After much practice and chanting and silly face making, today I summoned my first void! And to my absolute delight, it was directly over a zombie who soon found himself utter free and with out body. It was an amazing sight! Sometimes I wish I had someone I could share these things with... but Eddic would merely shy away and tell me how... wrong it seemed, or strange. It was an absolutely amazing feeling, soon put off by going to bed alone. At least I see progress in my studies, I imagine it won't be long now before I'm capable of pulling apart the veil between plans and summoning a demon through... though first I imagine I need a great deal more practice. Charlatos 21st, 5111 Volnes I do love a good story. Armandle tells some of the best, and I do love telling my own. Sir Jahsen and the Dragon went off rather well if I don't say so myself. Master really did have a flare for storytelling, and having him read me to sleep was always a highlight to me. Eddic isn't bad as a storyteller either, he was quite dramatic, and cute in his odd way. I look forward to next month's storytelling, I can't wait to find out what the topic may be so I can pick my story. I made another step today, the priest Delcian had been scolding me about my recient lack of effort, and on some level he's right. The amazing power behind sacrifice is... well, it gives you a rush like few ever really get to experience I imagine. Thankfully I've managed to pull myself away from the seductive powers and have once again focused on Voln... each step another closer towards knowing what I might need to achieve my goals. Charlatos 20th, Restday 2011 So much happens. There was an invasion near Illistim, another day after during a drill of the local Militia, Eddic has moved back to his own room... That last one bothers me considerably. He says everything is fine, and that he just has a lot on his mind, but it comes after a time I've... well, after he's caught me a few times playing with the rolton in my.. not so kind manner. I worry almost obsessively it will be the end of what we share. I've never really felt so comfortable with someone before... he's sweet and even when he fears what I can do and what I study, he cares for me. I really just don't know what to do sometimes. He's a complete liability if we attend a formal event... but even with that I can't stay angry with him. I just... well we came to so many closenesses so quickly, to have him pull back so suddenly scares me, I've never felt so off balance. To take my mind off this... I've learned a great deal more. There's a man in town, apparently he calls himself a Warder... from what he says they are a group with in Voln that focuses on taking out the very people who cause the Undead plight. This speaks directly to the heart of my work... to strive to place an end on the very magic that causes it, if not the people themselves. If there was just a way to prevent the force of Luukos from spreading to his followers... you would not need to kill them, but render them magicless. Perhaps a potion or.. well no, such things would take too long, you'd have to force or trick far too many to drink it. First... I suppose I should finish Voln's path, so I have what it is they will teach me. Charlatos 6th 5111 Restday Ahhh... what a day. Power is such a sweet seductive mistress. The power to do things... to kill, to create, to call forth powers otherwise unknown to mortal. As so many know, but most refuse to admit, knowledge is power. Today, I gained in power. Not too long ago I'd asked an old Sorcerer living in this area to instruct me in the Arts of sacrifice. He had apparently decided I was ready for the knowledge. Shelfae were the target... after demonstrating a few times... he bid me to try. I failed miserably at first of course, and finally... after a bit of preperation I did it! The power filled me, ripping the life force from another creature and replenishing my own. It was amazing in a way I can barely describe. Few things can beat that feeling of pure power and control. Of course, such a thing is dangerous. I will have to watch myself and ensure that I do not find myself overly tempted by the darker powers. Charlatos 5th, 5111 Feastday Today was spent mostly in study. Reading... chanting, all manner of things I'm sure I'd be embarrassed if people watched me do them, repeatedly, just to ensure that it would feel as second nature when the time comes to call upon the powers within and around me. However, Eddic did manage to stumble upon me while I was experimenting with some rolton... I can only imagine how it looked to him. Me, standing not too far from the gate, removing rolton legs one by one, another rolton sitting in the corner, crying as best a rolton can from some nightmare, while another stumbles awkwardly unable to gain its balance from the curse. The fact he did not turn and flee gives me hope that perhaps he will be alright as my studies turn darker. And they will. There is so much to know, always more to know. Grandfather was firm about it, to never stop studying, never stop learning. I would never know when some bit of knowledge, good or ill, might some how lead to the one thing we've been looking for. The way to rid the world of undead once and for all, with out having to directly challenge the Lord of Lies. But Eddic... yes, he is an Elf... but... I've never been treated the way he treats me by any human. He is honest in a ways I've never yet be exposed to, but intelligent... He speaks of wanting to protect me, and he worries for me. He was the greatest comfort I could ask for after... after watching that debacle with the Priest of Koar and that young girl. Even now, sitting in the park and hearing the Elves speak so... it hurts. Not that any of them would know or even remotely understand. He sleeps there... I wonder if he knows when I get up and spend the late night out... destroying undead, reading in Grandfather's book, or writing my diary... Gods hopefully he never finds it. I'll have to find a clever place to hide it. Another step in Voln today... my power grows. Charlatos 2nd, 5111 Tilamaires Well. How do I even begin? I'd be the scandal of Tamzyrr, I can tell you that much. I wouldn't be writing tonight, but there's a body in my bed, and he keeps stealing the blankets. Probably wouldn't be so bothersome, but its truly cold and falling asleep has become impossible... so perhaps putting thoughts on paper will help. I never imagined finding myself sleeping next to an Elf. I can already imagine if he read that he would be reminding me that I'm supposed to think of him as Eddic, and not an Elf. For an Elf, he has remarkably un-elven moments, though at the same time, he shows a remarkable little knowledge of Humans. We obviously both have our prejudices, but it seems we're willing to work past them as well. I can't help but wonder what Master might think if he knew... would he approve of me consorting with the Elf? I can only assume so, my happiness was never far from his mind. I suppose it is more than just the lack of blankets interfering with my sleep. Tonight came with a hard lesson. A man of Solhaven had entreated the Priests of Koar to help in freeing his Child from Sheru's grip. I'm shamed to admit, but I truly and fully believed he would be capable of it. I felt taken aback by other's arguing with the Priest's need for Donations... and insulted but their suspicions regarding his actions. He is a Priest of Koar... Koar the powerful and mighty... Koar the King of Gods. After the ceremony was over... and the child taken home, it was revealed to us it was just an act, a sham. Now, the Priest of course would not admit this even if he knew, but the thought that it, and all of the things I have grown up with... a lie of Pride... I'm afraid to admit how big a hole this places in my life. My faith in the Church, my faith in my Master, and my Master's work... I only have two now... perhaps faith in Eddic can replace... It is too soon to think such childish things. Though I imagine to him I'm still but a girl, and honestly, I feel as one working through this world. At least I'm not so alone now. Fashanos 25th, 5111 Day of the Huntress Today was... interesting. Again I fulfilled my quota to Voln, and have taken another step. I'm progressing wonderfully I think. Also, apparently the Dwarven Isle of Teras has let something escape... or something along those lines. V'Tull's champion has apparently led an army of minotaurs and grimswarm up into the mountains. Now, what this group thinks to do about them I don't know. I must say that the Tehir Half-Elf Jaired seems, over all, an effective leader, but the Militia itself seems to lack any other real leaders. Apparently after he falls, all other attempts at resistance fall apart. Of course from the rate at which they actually listen to each other, I can't imagine I'm particularly surprised. Good leading, good governing, and really, even good soldiering are best helped with good communication skills. The conversation at the Briefing held by the militia really seemed comprised more of argument and posturing than it did getting any results. The more Lornon Arkati behind the events, the less we should worry about who is doing what, and concentrate on how better to counteract the effects they're having. I imagine a show of force, and perhaps some training seminars with the locals may go a long way. People taught how to defend themselves often stand a better chance, and many of these people have never had need of holding a weapon bigger than the knife they use to slice their dinner. As for the Militia itself... I imagine they would likely be best served cutting themselves into slightly smaller units that train together. Naturally the full group would still need a leader, and from what I've observed, the Half-Elven does fill that role quite well. Ah well, no one feels the need to listen to a little human girl anyway. Its time to rest, and rise early to do more studying and release more souls. Fashanos 24th, 5111 Niiman And finally I have a moment to sit and write again. The last few days have been hectic with undead freeing, death, and studies. My power increases daily as I focus on Master's book, practice incantations, symbols, reading, there's always so much to do, and beyond that even more. I see more and more why Master felt it important to get me out of the city, even if he had lived. The responsibilities of Court would have definitely gotten in the way of my learning. Though that doesn't keep me from missing them. In my free time I manage to entertain myself. I've struck an odd sort of friendship with an Elven Priest named Beinion... he swears he's heartbroken and I insist on teasing him. Its entertaining to say the least. The human girl Gien has come across an odd toy, a little kitten in a dress, much to the distress of her companion, Aizen. She seems almost childlike most of the time, its surprising to me. What's also surprising to me is the number of people who feel the need to scold her... though I know Aizen didn't appreciate my encouragements with her new little friend. Hopefully he takes my advice, with a nice little home for it to be comfortable in, she'll likely be more willing to leave it at home. That's how Master cured me of my attachment to my Dolly. How embarrassing to think I was once so... childish, but, I suppose we all go through such things. Fashanos 21st, 5111 Volnes Well, today was a large turn around from yesterday. Today was a number of things, most of all, busy. My Master's book has me turning to the study of demonology for a time, strange considering you'd think Necromancy would more tightly tie into my goal. But I imagine the skill could come in handy. I remember the first Demon I saw Master summon... it was an awe-inspiring experience, it was large and beautiful... but dangerous. I also managed to get myself killed today. Its happened once before... but it feels so cold and frightening... How some of these people can get themselves killed, over and over, day after day... I just don't understand it. How cold it feels, I can only imagine how the poor souls trapped in such a state feel. Well, after that excitement was a lovely gathering on the Isle of Mist Harbor. I told one of my favorite stories. Few would believe it, but Master used to tell me beautiful stories when I was just a small child. He would hold me close before bed time, and whisper the words into my ear until I fell asleep. On nights I woke afraid he would allow me to sleep in the bed with him... Gods I miss him so much. The storyteller, Armandle, managed to make me miss home that much more as well. I didn't realize before how carefree my life was, I never imagined it could change so much, and so quickly. The priest Delcian told his story as well... I can see why he calls himself humble now. I wonder if he feels the mere labeling of himself as such will actually protect him from the follies of pride? Pride is an important part of any person... but sometimes pride must be swallowed so we can advance and improve ourselves. After storytelling and a few more undead, I was ready to take my next step in Voln. Every day I get another step further along my path. Fashanos 20th, 5111 Restday Today was rather quiet. Nothing much really happened, to me anyway. There was apparently some form of action among the local adventurers involving the Crimson Moon again. Something threw a blade a the Elf Taeghan, and apparently cut the Sylvan Elves Philnia and Shi'larra as well. Shi'larra apparently also saw a jackal upon one of the roofs of the buildings surrounding the Park. It really is rather peculiar. I'm still rather worried about this child. She must have found a deep hiding place, as I've still yet to coax her out. I hope she's alright. Fashanos 19th, 5111 Feastday Alright, perhaps I over-reacted yesterday. I apologized today and Delcian seemed rather unfazed, so, at least I can maintain my pride in that department. Master would have been horribly displeased had he known of my behavior. Otherwise, today was reasonably uneventful. I managed another step in Voln and have been assigned to find a child lost somewhere in the Upper Trollfang among the werebears. I can only imagine how cold and frightened the poor thing must be, but I'm exhausted. I can only pray at this point she will manage while I take a short rest to regain myself. I had the most beautiful dress made for me in Illistim yesterday. Its absolutely magnificent. I wouldn't have gone, but to be honest, I miss the life in Court, and at least I can occasionally go there and watch. The portals they have set up here are a wonder beyond any I've really known before. They make travelling a near delight. Home was nearly constantly on my mind today. The parties I must be missing... the new gowns, and hair dos, the men in their shiny metal prisons. I miss dancing, I miss the music. I miss knowing people. Most of all, I miss Master and Nesir. Our quiet dinners, the time Master would spend instructing me, and our before bed time talks. I imagine I will always miss what I had, but some things just have to be. Fashanos 18th, 5111 Day of the Huntress How dare he! How dare he! He knows absolutely nothing about me! I may wear a collar, but now it it out of remembrance and love. My Master never laid a single hand on me in any way other than to pat my head or perhaps punish me with the collar. Master loved and raised me as his own child, I was a daughter to him, and that... boy... would accuse me of otherwise? Call me un-innocent... accuse me of playing a game with him? He knows nothing about me! A glass of wine later and a hot bath and I am still fuming. Yes I've written his name a few times in my diary. But considering his dismay at my habit of calling him “my Lord” I felt the need to reaffirm his name. When he referred to himself as simple... any person paying even a wit of attention could see that's far from true! I'd hardly meant to blurt it out to him... I respect him and enjoy his company, it made me blush! To infer it was anything but true is just insulting. Can I blush on demand? Yes. I can also cry on demand and a few other things that aren't particularly polite to mention, but that does not mean I DO them. This... town is not a Court. This is not some show you put on for those around you, this is my life, and I'm trying to build it. How dare he... I feel as though he called me a prostitute or some kind of common street walker. I'm well aware of the difference between the game and my every day life. Master would not allow the two to bleed over. I know how to behave like a simpering helpless little fool to tempt and tease your common Knight. I have no desire to do that with... well, anyone. If these people here are to like me, they're just going to have to accept me as who I am! I suppose that's even what bothers me the most. I actually like him. He obviously had truly no interest in getting to know the rest of what I am. Its a pity. He's the only human I've seen besides that odd pair this evening, Aizen and Gien. Fashanos 17th, 5111 Niiman Tonight I finish the last of the wine Nesir packed for me. I rather feel the need for it tonight, but I'll admit, I'm going to miss its fine flavor. I'm unsure when I'll next be able to taste such a fine vintage, its one of the last remnants of home I have. My favorite gown, how Nesir knew to pack it I'll never know, is safely stored in the storage facilities in the Moot Hall. On the suggestion of the priest Delcian, I've changed instead into a set of leathers. They're stiff, and I've never really worn pants before, they ride and rub in strange ways. I thought earlier I might cry the way they got stuck, well, no need to write that down. The help of a good tailor should keep it from occurring again. Delcian, my mind continues to wander to him. Its obvious he's no interest in me beyond, well, what all priests are interested in. Namely the condition of my soul and the path I walk. I'll admit I'm more than grateful for the help, and he has a rather firm tone. Its comforting in a strange way, though I'll admit the lecture he gave me earlier on walking the path of Voln bored me. He did promise me a fire and brimstone speech, and I suppose that more than covers it. There seems to be much going on with him, and I'd love to know what. To spend some time talking with him, well, some day. I'm not going anywhere any time soon. And if he shows no interest its a waste of time. I'm surprised I find him so much in my mind. I used to tease the young Knights. Tall, strong men made of bone and ropey sinew, encased in steel and masters of weapondry... and here I linger on a slender, one might almost say delicate, man who dresses in an organdy cloak of amethyst. Have I changed so much already? Perhaps it is the power, he did something to me tonight, he showed me the face of Ronan. And then I found myself in such a deep sleep I knew but one dream... I'd never known such a simple sleep before. The words he woke me with, well, I'm still just a girl, some things make our hearts beat faster even if we know its silly. Another Voln step today... and more work to do. I must read a few more pages from Master's book tonight before resting. I'm ready to try new spells. My knowledge is expanding so quickly... and I look so forward to my dreams tonight. Fashanos 16th 5111, Tilamaires Tonight is the first night since I've arrived in this town I've felt comfortable enough to sit and write. Myriamie, an Elven woman of my acquaintance, had just recently mentioned this bath house has rooms. This room is a very large upgrade from the bug infested hovel that is the Thrak. Thankfully I have managed to save enough for the rather large fee. The room is particularly nice. Of the ones to compare it to, its definitely the brightest. After the struggles to get here, the light and airy décor is a huge boost to my morale. Ah but what to do. Tonight I saw the effects of what the locals here refer to as the “Crimson Moon”. After an evening helping with herbs, I felt a bath might be nice, followed by more releasing of the damnable undead. On my back to the park, it began to rain , and upon my arrival, it seemed as if the very darkness loomed in around the park. What transpired before my arrival I'm not entirely able to say, the Elven chattered in their language, far too fast for me to even pick up the few words I actually know. Nilandia, of the Sylvan Elves and an empath, asked for more light from those of us gathered to augment her lantern, and again, the Elven woman Myriamie helped with her own. Hissing came from the dark around us, and at one point, a bit of scale was seen reflecting in the light, followed by an emerald flash in the sky. The dark lord Luukos obviously felt the desire to play this evening, sending waves of his undead after us. Much to my shame the wights among the masses seemed to cause my heart to race in fear, trembling on even the deepest levels, and leaving me entirely unable to move. My Master would be so ashamed of me. Gods, not even a few minutes pass I do not think of him or Nesir. I know the Master has passed, on to the beyond. It makes my heart ache to know I am truly alone. I feel he likely knew of what was coming, even that I would lose Nesir... Nesir may yet live, but I will not know for many years. The letter Master had packed indicates that the Estate was left to me, being Master's Granddaughter. If Nesir lives it is now his duty to repair and keep it up for me until I return. And I will return some day, likely old and gray and ready to train my own successor. The letter did not say very much more, except I was to travel to this frontier town and study the knowledge to be gained by the monks of Voln here. He indicates something may come after me, but he was worryingly vague on that point. Previously, beyond the horrid room conditions, sitting down to write would wrench my heart. Knowing I am alone and unguided is just about worse than the fear of what may come for me. What some call freedom is a truly frightening concept. Thought, perhaps here among these strangers, and with this group things do not get much stranger, I will find some form of companionship. Luukos seemed intent on torturing the Sylvan Elf Philnia, a cleric of Lumnis I believe. Either that or Imaera, she wore both symbols. To what extent I believe only the empath Nilandia could say. The sylvan girl with the wild animal, Shi'larra, seemed to suffer some crisis of her own, though seemed highly reluctant to talk about it. I've never seen so many of the Elven gathered together, its rather strange. Their males seem strange to me, almost feminine, I can't see what other women really see in them. Thankfully if I really wish to look over someone, there is the young Priest Delcian. Perhaps a bit boyish, but he has the cut of a rogue to him in many ways. And he has a tendency to dress well. Steel suits, while shiny, lack any real style to them. Master, why did you have to leave me? Why am I so alone? I fear I may fail this task you've assigned to me. I will walk this path, I will gather the knowledge of Voln, the knowledge of the Valences, and if I must, the wisdom of the Gods themselves, to put an end to this undead curse. Category:Platinum Roleplaying